


connor has beautiful hair

by neabee



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Lowercase, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neabee/pseuds/neabee
Summary: aka it's a fucking travesty mike faist never braided his hair





	connor has beautiful hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamb/gifts).

> for jamie who always puts up with my constant yelling about mike faist and any fic i come up with, but especially my yelling about mike faist

the first time it happens connor’s dog-tired. 

connor walks into the kitchen in the morning and stops when jared actually giggles at him. evan’s right behind him, rubbing his eyes having just woken up with connor. he moves to wrap his arms around connor’s waist from behind him. he stands on his tiptoes to look at jared over connor’s shoulder when he hears jared cover up a snort.

“what’s going on?” evan asks sleepily.

“i don’t know. i just walked in the kitchen and jared started laughing,” connor narrows his eyes.

“have you looked in a mirror yet, con?” jared asks in a teasing tone.

connor raises an eyebrow. “um, no? i just woke up.”

“i would maybe do that,” jared says.

connor goes into the bathroom off the hallway and immediately sees what jared is talking about.

“evan!” connor whines while moving back into the kitchen. “what did you do to me?”

“you said i could braid your hair last night!” evan defends. “i think you look cute.”

“i was tired! _ jared _ could’ve asked me anything and i would’ve said yes,” connor says.

“oooh!” jared interjects.

“i’m not as tired now, jared. don’t even think about it,” connor warns him and finishes making the coffee for the three of them that jared had started.

“oh, boo!” jared says. “your hair honestly does look pretty though. evan did a good job.”

evan beams. “thanks! it’s a fishtail braid. it took me awhile, but i really wanted to play with connor’s hair.”

connor rolls his eyes affectionately at this and softens at the domesticity of it all. “thanks, ev. it looks great even if it’s slightly messy now from me sleeping on it.”

evan shrugs. “you have really nice hair.”

connor smiles and kisses evan’s cheek in response.

jared scoffs, offended at this. “uh, i didn’t get my morning kiss yet!”

“because you laughed at my hair!” connor says.

“yeah, out of affection!” jared defends.

“he’ll just be insufferable if you don’t kiss him,” evan points out. jared sticks his tongue out at evan’s albeit truthful remark. jared’s a glutton for sweet, sappy affection. he puckers his lips dramatically at connor.

connor rolls his eyes, knowing evan’s right, and goes to kiss jared, cupping his jaw with his hands. jared smiles, now pleased and stops connor before he can go back to putting creamer in his coffee and turns him around. connor feels jared’s hand brush over the back of his hair.

“it really does look good, con,” jared comments. “you should braid it more often.”

evan immediately perks up and clasps his hands together, batting his eyes, silently begging for connor to let him play with his hair again. 

“ugh. you two are insufferable,” connor tells them.

connor groans after turning around and seeing evan’s expression. he’s so weak to evan’s puppy dog eyes, damn it.

“_maybe_, evan!”

~

the second time it happens they’re at a party at someone’s house, and evan and jared are both a little past tipsy. 

connor decided to stay sober tonight just so it was easier for them all to get home at the night rather than getting an uber. he was fine with driving them all back to their apartment later. well, originally he was, but apparently tipsy jared and evan are a handful when combined and connor's starting to regret his decision.

“why did i decide to be the only sober one of the three of us?”

“hell if i fucking know, bro,” jared says in a strange tone that makes him sound like a frat bro, which is just an odd concept for someone who looks like jared. connor raises an eyebrow at him.

“you’re fucking weird when you’re drunk, jared.”

evan hums in agreement.

“probably because at least one of us should be sober to monitor even if just one of us aren’t,” evan says logically.

“true fucking that! someone needs to watch me,” jared says in a more regular voice now.

“don’t i know it,” connor mutters.

it’s not long into the party before jared somehow slips away from connor and evan. however, the nice thing about evan, especially a tipsy evan, is that he’ll trail after either connor or jared most of the time. so, connor counts it as a win that he knows where at least one of them is and just hopes jared isn’t off somewhere being stupid. he does not have that hope for long as he hears someone shouting across the backyard from where he and evan had stepped outside to get some air by the firepit.

“hey! some guy’s gonna jump from the balcony into the pool!”

connor rolls his eyes and looks up, wondering what idiot would possibly be dumb enough to jump from a second story balcony into a pool. and oh dear god. that’s one of _ his _ idiots.

“jared! what on god’s forsaken green earth are you doing?” connor yells up at him.

“i bet some dude i can make it all the way to the pool for five bucks!”

“you moron! you’ll miss and _ i’ll _ end up having to take you to the hospital,” connor shouts.

“i can do it!”

“hey jared, if you come down right now i’ll...uh... i'll let you braid my hair,” connor tempts him hoping it works. jared perks up at this and tilts his head to actually consider it.

“alright,” jared agrees.

connor breathes out a sigh of relief as jared climbs down from the balcony. 

“c’mon, let’s go collect the other idiot,” he says, taking evan’s hand and they go to meet jared halfway in the house this party is at. connor’s hugely regretting coming right about now.

“alright, i vote we go home,” connor announces once they’re all back together.

“i agree,” evan yawns sleepily. connor thanks his lucky stars that at least evan is a tired, pliant drunk. he doesn’t think he has the sanity to deal with two drunks like jared. jared nods in agreement, apparently tired from his near daredevil attempt. connor will take it right now. 

somehow they all make it to the car and make their way home.

“can i braid your hair?” jared slurs from the passenger seat at one point.

“when we get home, j,” connor promises.

“sure, ok.”

connor looks in the rear-view mirror to see evan nearly falling asleep in the backseat. he shakes his head fondly. these idiots can be a lot to look after but they’re his idiots nonetheless. they get home in one piece and connor nudges evan to help him get jared inside since he’s the worse off of the two. connor suspects jared managed to sneak some liquor at the party, especially since he tried to jump off a second-story balcony into a pool tonight. he’s debating getting wildly drunk the next time they go out just to see how jared likes it. 

together, connor and evan at least manage to get jared to the couch, which is good enough for tonight.

jared naps for a while and evan and connor sit on the couch talking quietly. he wakes up a bit later and stretches.

“can i braid your hair?” jared asks when he sits up after his nap.

“hmm?” connor hums and turns to face him. “yeah. how was your nap, j?”

“it was good. we’re watching tv and i’m braiding your hair,” jared declares.

“alright, you have to drink a glass of water first,” connor negotiates with him.

jared eyes the cup connor grabbed from the kitchen and snatches it out of his hand and chugs it. connor isn’t sure when letting jared and evan playing with his hair became a bargaining tool or leverage in their relationship, but here he is.

~

the third time it happens all three of them are at the orchard one day just spending time outdoors. 

connor’s painting, evan’s looking at all the flowers and other plants around them, and jared occasionally takes pictures of either the scenery or connor and evan.

“can i braid your hair?” evan asks after returning from looking at all the flowers around them.

“that’s fine,” connor says without looking up from his painting.

“ooh! can we _ both _ braid it at the same time?” jared asks excitedly. evan and connor both look at him with quizzical looks on their faces wondering how that would work. “evan and i could each braid a side,” he explains.

“i like that!” evan says. connor shrugs not really minding either way.

jared and evan decide to do the same kind of braid, which is just a simple french braid, and then put different kinds of flowers in it on their individual sides. jared puts johnny jump-ups, dogwood flowers and zinnias in his side and evan puts daises, cosmos and forget-me-nots.

“jared, your side is so messy,” evan says glancing over. 

“well apparently i need to keep practicing then.” 

connor pretends to groan at this.

“hush! a model doesn’t speak. you’ll distract me from my masterpiece,” jared commands. connor rolls his eyes fondly.

they all post different versions of connor’s hair on their instagrams. jared’s caption is something ridiculous and goofy in connor and evan’s opinions. evan’s simply says _ connor let me braid his hair_, and connor puts a black and white filter on his post and the caption _ you got me tangled like a braid, tied-twisted_, the lyrics to an indie song. jared made fun of connor’s entire post calling it ‘aesthetic’.

connor isn’t sure when letting evan and jared braid his hair became such a big part of their relationship, but he supposes he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> leave a comment/kudos if ya like
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at mikefaistwasinnewsies


End file.
